The present invention relates generally to machinery and tools for securing one or more objects to a shaft. More particularly, the present invention relates to devices used for securing a wheel assembly to a threaded shaft of a wheel servicing machine.
Mechanical devices, including clamps and nuts, for securing objects to a threaded shaft are known in the art. In one common application, a vehicle wheel assembly, including a wheel rim, is mounted on a threaded shaft of a wheel servicing machine for performing wheel servicing operations, such as wheel balancing and mounting or dismounting a tire. In such applications, the wheel rim generally includes a center mounting hole. The center mounting hole is generally shaped to receive a horizontal or vertical shaft extending from a wheel servicing machine. The wheel rim is positioned on the shaft, and the wheel is secured to the shaft using a mechanical securement means. Typically, the shaft is threaded and a threaded nut, or threaded clamp, is screwed onto the threaded shaft at an axial end point of the shaft and rotated such that the threaded nut or threaded clamp advances axially toward the wheel rim. Eventually, the threaded nut or threaded clamp engages the wheel rim and is tightened so that the wheel rim is secured to the wheel servicing machine. From this position, the shaft can be rotated for performing wheel servicing operations, such as tire mounting, dismounting or wheel balancing.
Conventional threaded clamp and threaded nut devices for securing a wheel to a threaded shaft typically require the user to initially install the clamp or nut onto the shaft at a free end of the shaft. The clamp or nut is subsequently rotated toward the wheel. In many conventional configurations, the clamp or nut must be rotated numerous times to advance the clamp or nut toward the wheel rim prior to actual engagement with the wheel. In some applications, the excessive number of initial rotations of the clamp or nut prior to engagement with the wheel requires additional time and effort by an operator and can reduce machine throughput and operator efficiency. Moreover, by adding additional time to the wheel clamping procedure, such conventional clamps and nuts can increase cost to the consumer. Further, the repeated threading and unthreading of conventional clamps and nuts along the entire shaft length can cause accelerated mechanical wear and damage to the threaded shaft.
Others have attempted to address the problems of conventional hub nut and hub clamp designs. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,821,070 provides a hinged split nut having first and second threaded nut sections for radial installation on a longitudinal shaft. Conventional split nut, or split clamp, designs typically provide a split fastener that, once installed, must be re-positioned or tightened on a shaft using a separate tool, such as a wrench. The requirement of an additional tool, such as a wrench, for installing conventional split fasteners adds complexity and increases the number of parts necessary for fastener installation. Additionally, the requirement of a separate tool for fastener positioning, in some applications, can also complicate the removal, or release, of the fastener from the shaft, further reducing machine throughput.
What is needed, then, is a quick-release pivoting hub nut apparatus with one or more handles extending therefrom so that the hub nut apparatus can be manually installed radially onto and removed radially from a threaded shaft.